villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grecios
Grecios is one of the Warrior Beasts and an antagonist in the Great Mazinger anime, only appearing in the episode "An Impossible Rescue?! The Little Braggart". History Shiro's class were producing pictures by making lines and marks, while Shinichi said that he had a giant robot in his house. He produced a picture of a robot with a similarity to Mazinger Z by making lines and marks. Shinichi felt sure that he would show it the next day in a park. Shinichi's drawing was taken a photograph by Duke Gorgon. It might be unclear, but it became noticeable that they constructed a Warrior Beast similar to Grecios by putting parts together over a period of time. On the next day, the class was taken to the park by Shinichi. Grecios forced a passage beneath the surface of the ground underneath the park, and made an appearance as a Warrior Beast. Shinichi was captured by him, and was then put in the cage cell in his abdomen. Grecios moved in a specified direction for the Science Lab. Jun became fully aware that she could not destroy Grecios without physically injuring the kid. General Julicaesar spoke through Grecios, brusquely asking Dr. Kabuto to cease resistance to the Science Lab, otherwise he would cause the death of the boy. Tetsuya Tsurugi eventually arrived at the Science Lab, and the Great Mazinger was then launched by him. Grecios used his paralyzing ray of light on the Great Mazinger. Seeing that there was no way to take part in a violent struggle against Grecios without physically injuring Shinichi, Tetsuya came out with a plan of action designed to achieve a major aim. Venus A used her Breast Missiles to explode one of Grecios' legs, so that he would be made inoperative. Tetsuya got out of the Great Mazinger, and then climbed onto the head of Grecios. After that, his real face's eyes were then stabbed by Tetsuya, so that Grecious would be unable to see. Tetsuya eventually got onto the Great Mazinger, and split Grecios into two with the Mazinger Sword. With the kid safe, Grecios was finally defeated by Tetsuya with a Thunder Break. Appearance Grecios is a superhuman Warrior Beast that resembles a giant robotic humanoid. He has a physical resemblance to Mazinger Z. He has white eyes, blue shoulders, a red chest, a purple lower jaw, a dark purple neck, a purple abdomen, lime green upper arms, blue forearms, and a blue crown area. On his abdomen, there is a silver cage that is used to hold prisoners. He also appears to wear a yellow belt over his waist. There are red bolts and a black buckle on his belt. He also has a true face located on his crown area. Powers and Abilites Grecios has an ability to fly, and also an ability to burrow beneath the surface of the ground. The pincer on his left hand is used for combat and burrowing. His abdomen has a cell that is able to capture human-sized targets, and heats up to cause them great mental suffering. For different weapons regarded collectively, Grecios' eyes have an ability to shoot hot rays of light, and his forehead has an ability to shoot a paralyzing ray of light. Category:Fighters Category:Genderless Category:Mazinger Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Giant Category:Mute Category:Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:One-Shot